


I'm glad it's you

by fardareismai



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mystery Ending, Tumblr Prompt, don't ask me, i don't know who it is, waking with amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Jamie x Claire, waking with amnesia."  Mysterious ending.





	I'm glad it's you

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt from back in 2015 that I'm finally getting to AO3.

The doctor told her the one of her sets of memories must be wrong- that the accident had addled her brain and made something (perhaps a book she had read) stick out as completely real in her head alongside her true history, but she had no idea which.

In one set of memories, she had been a nurse and the wife of a red-headed Scottish farmer.

In the other, she had been a nurse and the wife of a dark-haired English professor.

“What is your name?” they asked.

“Claire,” of that she had been certain.  “Randall… or perhaps Fraser.”

The police had been notified, and the military as well for she had some idea that her husband- either one- might have been a soldier.

She was in France, which did not help, and English which lent some credence to the story of the English professor, but she couldn’t seem to place a name to him.

“Frank,” she said.  “Or perhaps Jack.  Franklin or Jonathan, that’s his name.”

“And the farmer?” they had asked.

“Jamie.  His name is James.”

No one could quite decide which story had more credence, and so they searched over three countries (thinking, perhaps, whoever it was that was looking for her was in France as well).

For three weeks they searched, until they found him.  He was grey-faced and sunken-eyed with the exhaustion of looking for her.  The police brought him to the hospital.

She looked up from the bed and, upon meeting his eyes, smiled.

“Oh,” she said, happily.  “It’s you.  I’m glad.”


End file.
